revelation
by alchemilla31
Summary: Pada malam itu, Ichigo bahkan sudah meminta cuti setengah hari untuk menjemput adik-adiknya. Namun esok hari yang ditunggu tidak akan pernah datang - police!AU, tsuruichi, a lil of mikahone, other charas. drama with crime.


**disc:** touken ranbu © nitroplus & dmm | s - saigo no keikan © yoichi komori, yutaka todo, kazunao furuya | scene pertama diambil dari pixiv [titik] net/member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=54735298 (dengan perubahan) | art © デスクトップ pixiv: 7864190

 **charas and pairs:** tsuruichi – a lil of mikahone, dan beberapa karakter lainnya

 **genre:** drama with crime, romance, family, hurt/comfort

 **warn:** ooc, typo, AU, sho-ai, chara(s) death untuk supporting characters, labil!ichi ._., a lil action with simple description

 **notes:** latar dari cerita ini mengambil setting dari dorama/manga **saigo no keikan** yang menggambarkan tiga pasukan elit tim khusus untuk melaksakan operasi khusus yang tidak bisa ditangani oleh kepolisian biasa. adalah _special investigation team_ **(SIT),** _special assault team_ **(SAT)** , dan _national police safety-rescue_ **(NPS)**. NPS sendiri adalah tim khusus fiksi dari manga dimana tim ini mempunyai misi untuk  menangkap kriminal hidup-hidup, berkebalikan dengan SAT yang mempunyai hak untuk menembak mati para pelaku di tempat.

Yang pernah nonton dorama ini, ayo fangirling sama saya /grins

[coret]oh ya, ini bukan terinspirasi dari polisi ganteng pasca bom sarinah[/coret]

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Berjalan.

Membuka pintu.

Mengurut lengan.

...

Mendesah.

Gerakan tak pasti itu terulang, bersamaan dengan helaan napas Tsurumaru yang tampak kusut dan tidak memperbaiki penampilannya. Rambutnya menempel di kepalanya yang berpeluh, wajah pucatnya tampak kusam.

 _Pening..._

Rasanya seperti hidup di tengah padang utopia. Tsurumaru mengerjapkan matanya kepayahan. Sejenak ia menyesap ujung bibirnya yang lebam karena sempat terkena tinju dari salah satu pelaku saat tim NPS menyerang langsung ke markas cabang salah satu mafia narkoba yang pusatnya ada pada wilayah Minato tadi. Kesuksesan tim NPS dalam menuntaskan misi memang telah diraih, namun kali ini Tsurumaru Kuninaga berada dalam fase sangat lelah karena pekerjaan.

Dan tentu saja Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tsurumaru mencengkeram sebuah bungkusan es krim manis yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mencoba menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, menghirup napas panjang dan mengembuskannya kencang-kencang. Mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dengan mengingat bahwa ia telah mendapat cuti dua hari.

Ia pun menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Aku pulang!"

Melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di _genkan_ seperti biasa, tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia masuk dengan wajah cerah.

"Ichigo, aku membawakan es krim kesukaanmu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari apartemennya penuh dengan aroma amis darah, bercampur dengan aroma manis dari segelas teh yang telah dibiarkan lama yang dibiarkan. Bungkusan di tangannya seketika terjatuh, matanya terbelalak lebar ketika memandang satu sosok yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu tengah terduduk dan balik menatapnya.

"Ah, Tsurumaru?"

 _Cutter_ di sebelah tangan penuh dengan darah, pergelangan sisi kanan dan kiri yang telah tersayat. Namun Ichigo hanya memandang kosong, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

" _Okaerinasa—"_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada salah satu sisi wajah pria bersurai sian itu. Namun tangan Tsurumaru yang baru saja melakukannya spontan bergetar hebat. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini membuatnya sulit bernapas. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit, meneriakkan betapa bodohnya laki-laki ini.

Dua tangannya segera merengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat. Sudut kelopak matanya telah basah, namun masih tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Sesak. Rasanya tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia dituntut untuk menyelamatkan nyawa, namun berkali-kali pula ia seringkali melihat nyawa melayang tepat di hadapannya, semuanya membuatnya merasa nyawa adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Sudah dua minggu peristiwa ini tidak pernah kembali terulang, Tsurumaru kira ia sudah mulai bisa meninggalkan Ichigo dan dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Namun ternyata apa yang ia dapat?

Pekerjaannya terus menerus menuntutnya demikian, namun faktanya ia harus selalu melihat seseorang terdekatnya seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Lima bulan lalu perusahaan Awataguchi telah lenyap. Kediaman dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan itu telah diserang dan hangus terlalap api oleh pihak pelaku yang masih dalam pekerjaan _special investigation team_.

Kepala keluarga Awataguchi adalah pebisnis terkenal yang yang mengembangkan perusahaan keluarganya hingga menjadi penguasa pasar dalam sub sektornya selama periode lebih dari sepuluh tahun, namun setelah kejadian tersebut harga saham dari perusahaan tersebut turun drastis setiap harinya hingga akhirnya perusahaan tersebut harus ditutup. Nama Awataguchi telah hilang dari daftar perusahaan yang berkecimpung dalam industri manufaktur.

Sebelumnya, Ichigo Hitofuri adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga tersebut. Pendidikan akademis maupun fisik untuk penjagaan diri telah ditempuhnya dengan sempurna, banyak yang meramalkan perusahaan tersebut akan berkembang jauh lebih baik dalam kepemimpinannya

Namun nyatanya, salah satu dari banyaknya pesaing perusahaan tersebut melumpuhkan keluarga itu lebih dulu.

Dua pasukan khusus kepolisian dikerahkan pada insiden itu, namun segalanya telah terlambat. Kala itu Tsurumaru Kuninaga sebagai salah satu anggota NPS hanya bisa tercengang melihat Ichigo Hitofuri yang telah mengambil alih senapan dari seorang pelaku dan menembaki seluruh kriminal yang ada di dekatnya tersebut dengan brutal. Di dekatnya ada tubuh tuan dan nyonya besar Toushirou yang tergeletak dengan luka-luka tembak di tubuhnya, dan dari seluruh laporan beberapa rekan kerjanya menyatakan para pekerja rumah tangga yang juga menjadi korban.

Tim bertindak setelah melumpuhkan beberapa pelaku, termasuk Tsurumaru yang sekuat tenaga menggeret pemuda bersurai sian itu untuk menghentikan aksinya. Terlebih ketika rekannya telah meneriakkan bahwa ada sumber api dari lantai tiga.

Namun kediaman Awataguchi hangus terbakar, melenyapkan kepala klan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Perban dengan bercak merah tercecer sembarangan di lantai, diabaikan dengan sempurna oleh sang pemuda saat ia menjejakkan kakinya. Hidungnya kembali mengendus kepayahan, kali ini aroma antiseptik dari kotak obat tercium kuat. Sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya, namun Tsurumaru sungguh tidak dapat terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku akan sangat marah kalau kau melakukannya lagi."

Dua sisi bibir Ichigo masih merapat, namun sorot matanya memancarkan ketidaksukaan. Berkali-kali pemuda itu berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri dari cengkeraman Tsurumaru, seolah masih berusaha membiarkan darah terus mengalir hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Tidak boleh, Ichigo. Kau mengerti?"

Tsurumaru tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang yang telah menjadi temannya sejak SMA ini bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia selalu mengagumi Ichigo, bahkan saat kali pertama bertemu. Sebagai anak tertua dari keluarga terpandang tentu saja beban pria itu sangat berat, namun Ichigo bisa mengemban itu semua dengan sempurna. Mereka masih terus bersahabat meskipun setelah lulus Tsurumaru memilih untuk melanjutkan pada akademi kepolisian karena memang ia tidak sepintar Ichigo yang bisa menembus salah satu dari lima universitas terbesar di Jepang.

Dan Tsurumaru sangat tidak menyangka kesempurnaan pemuda itu pada akhirnya harus berakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarku satu kali saja?" Tsurumaru mendesah setengah putus asa. Dua tangan menutupi wajahnya, sedikit frustrasi.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ichigo bersuara. "Kau tidak mengerti, Tsurumaru."

"Ya, ya. Kau benar. Sangaaat benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti, karena aku tidak pernah berada di posisimu." Tsurumaru merapikan obat-obatnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tempatnya dengan kasar. "Tapi kupikir orang tua dan adik-adikmu tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Namazuo akan menjerit kalau tahu kakaknya mati bunuh diri, lalu apa yang akan Honebami tanyakan ketika dia sadar nanti dan tidak bisa melihatmu? Hmm?"

"Mereka tidak membutuhkan kakak sepertiku." Sanggah Ichigo cepat, satu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum timpang. "Bahkan kepolisian lebih mempercayakan mereka pada keluarga Samonji dan Kunihiro daripada aku yang menjaganya."

"Aaaaargh! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjadi semenyebalkan ini!" Mengacak rambutnya dengan desperasi, tiba-tiba kelelahannya hilang begitu saja. Setelah mengambil kotak kesehatan yang telah ia bereskan dengan kesal, lantas ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Aku sangat lelah menghadapimu, tahu?"

"Lalu biarkan aku mati." — _maka kau tidak akan lelah lagi._

Tsurumaru hanya menghela napas sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

.

* * *

.

"Tsurumaru!"

Ledakan itu terjadi tepat ketika dua tapak kaki Tsurumaru berhasil kembali menjejak tanah. Sisa-sisa reruntuhan gedung yang mulai berjatuhan dihindarinya dengan cepat. Di punggungnya terdapat pria paruh baya yang disinyalir sebagai pelaku kriminal yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia menurunkan si pelaku terduga dari kerusuhan gedung di distrik Shinagawa tersebut dari punggungnya

"Tsurumaru _temeeee_! Kau selalu ceroboh! _Taichou_ sudah berteriak sejak tadi untuk mundur—apa kau tuli?!" Mitsutada berlari menghampiri Tsurumaru dan memukul kepala itu dengan gemas, namun tetap dengan memastikan keadaan rekannya baik-baik saja.

Yang diteriaki hanya bisa tertawa dan meminta maaf untuk meluruhkan keadaan, mereka beradu mulut kecil selama beberapa waktu sebelum Mitsutada akhirnya menggeret si pelaku kriminal kali ini yang baru saja diselamatkan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru membiarkan rekannya melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini, dan pikirannya masih sibuk dengan ketakutan bahwa Ichigo akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan selama ia tidak ada. Namun ia sudah meminta Sayo Samonji, salah satu keluarga dari kerabat yang dekat dengannya di tim kepolisian dan kebetulan tinggal di apartemen tak jauh darinya, untuk menemani Ichigo saat anak itu pulang sekolah tepat saat Tsurumaru pergi bekerja.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan kriminal itu mati."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, sedetik kemudian ia hanya melengos ketika kepalanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Mikazuki Munechika, _sniper_ dari SAT, telah ada di belakangnya.

"Membunuh kriminal bukan pekerjaan kami, Mikazuki-senpai~" Tsurumaru menjawab ringan sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi jalan untuk melepas sedikit lelah. Matanya sekelebat mengamati anggota pasukan lain yang sedang membereskan alat-alatnya dan membersihkan tempat kejadian. "Kau tahu NPS harus menangkap para pelaku hidup-hidup agar kasus bisa semakin jelas terbuka."

"Mereka sudah jelas berbuat salah. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan SAT, Tsurumaru. NPS tidak mempunyai hak di sini." Suara tegas _sniper_ dari _special assault team_ itu mengudara, namun itu semua hanya membuat Tsurumaru semakin mengangkat alis. "Meski pada akhirnya kalian yang menyelesaikan kasus ini, namun apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu barusan hanya keberuntungan bodoh."

Kedua mata Tsurumaru berpendar sedikit redup selama sepersekian detik sebelum ia menggumam rendah.

Mikazuki tidak pernah melontarkan kalimat seperti ini pada Tsurumaru sebelumnya. Terutama saat mereka masih dalam regu satu penyerang SAT, namun ketika keduanya berpisah dalam prinsip yang berbeda. Tsurumaru memilih bergabung dalam tim baru bernama NPS yang baru saja terbentuk kala itu—dan hubungan mereka berubah. Terlebih dalam insiden pada penyerangan keluarga Awataguchi lima bulan lalu, mereka berdua bahkan sempat bertengkar hebat di tempat kejadian karena perbedaaan pendapat saat penyusunan strategi.

"Aku tahu kau masih tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada Honebami karena kejadian itu. Tapi—"

Dengusan sinis mengambang di udara, bersamaan dengan bunyi pemantik keperakan yang mulai menyodorkan api dan membakar ujung batang rokok yang telah terselip di bibir. Bau mineral macam bubuk mesiu terendus oleh indera penciumannya. "Sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima. Dan jika investigasi dari tim khusus telah selesai tentang kasus keluarganya, kupastikan SAT yang akan menanganinya."

"Petinggi tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kupastikan SAT tidak akan boleh berjalan sebelum NPS bertindak."

" _Oya._ Hanya karena tuan muda Ichigo Hitofuri berhasil selamat tanpa cela dari insiden itu, kau bisa berlaku seperti ini."

Kernyitan dalam terpeta pada dahi wajah Tsurumaru. "Lima tahun, Mikazuki-senpai. Lima tahun. Kau tidak mengenaliku selama itu kita pernah bertugas bersama dan kau masih menganggapku seperti itu. Aku kecewa."

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan." Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya, membentuk segaris seringai tipis seraya menarik batang rokoknya dan memainkannya di sela jemari. "Namun mereka telah menghilangkan nyawa—yang juga harus dibayar dengan nyawa."

Tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan helaan napas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo mengerjap samar ketika dipandangnya cahaya dari sebuah ponsel yang berkelip tak sabar. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja menguasainya hilang dalam hitungan detik. Butiran safir miliknya letih berputar tak tentu arah, mulut setengah bergumam setengah mendesah ketika sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel Tsurumaru yang tertinggal di apartemennya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sudut-sudut bola matanya melebar ketika membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja tak sengaja ia buka.

Sebuah laporan dari tim investigasi khusus mengenai kasus keluarganya yang terjadi lima bulan lalu.

.

* * *

.

Tsurumaru masih menatap semu pantulan beragam macam kendaraan yang melintasi mobilnya. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, menyadari kebiasannya yang tidak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya ketika sedang serius menyetir. "Ah, maaf, Ichigo. Kau tadi bertanya apa?"

"Kau tidak akan pulang selama dua hari mulai besok?" Ichigo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, sementara itu tangannya memilin sisa-sisa kelopak bunga krisantimum putih di jemarinya. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi kediaman lama Awataguchi dan menaruh rangkaian bunga tersebut di sana.

"Ya." Tsurumaru menjawab singkat, nada suaranya sedikit mengecil. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sayo-kun akan menginap, sesekali mungkin Souza akan datang setelah bekerja—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Tsurumaru. Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui adik-adikku?"

Ujung alis Tsurumaru berkedut, seolah dihantam oleh kenyataan yang menyadarkannya. "Kami tidak ingin kau melakukan hal konyol lagi, terutama di hadapan mereka."

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jiwa—"

"Dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka melukai diri sendiri?"

Ichigo hanya bisa memalingkan kepala ke luar jendela tanpa menanggapi apapun.

Pembicaraan tidak pernah berjalan dengan mulus jika sudah menyangkut hal tersebut. Hening masih menyelimuti atmosfer diantara keduanya bahkan hingga mobil berhenti. Tsurumaru menghirup napas panjang, mencoba menetralkan kembali suasana sebelum ia mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Ichigo terkejut meski ia tetap bergeming, hanya lirikan bola mata yang seolah menjadi tanggapan nonverbal.

"Kita lupakan saja, ya? Namazuo tidak akan senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

Sedikit menunduk selama beberapa detik, Ichigo akhirnya menganggukkan kepala sedikit dan mengikuti Tsurumaru keluar dari mobilnya. Bangunan megah rumah sakit milik pemerintah telah terbentang di hadapan mereka. Tangan hangat Tsurumaru menggenggam jemari Ichigo dengan erat sebelum mengajaknya melangkah memasuki bangunan tersebut, memasuki salah satu ruang kamar yang telah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

"Ichi-nii!" Namazuo tersenyum lebar, dua tangannya terbuka dan menyambut pelukan kakaknya. "Dokter bilang dua minggu lagi aku boleh pulang!"

Tsurumaru hanya memutar bola mata untuk melirik, satu sudut bibirnya tertarik penuh kemenangan seolah mengudarakan keberhasilannya melalui pendapat bahwa jika-Ichigo-bunuh-diri-maka-siapa-yang-akan-mengurus-adiknya-ini?

Bukan pemandangan yang aneh untuk menemukan Mikazuki Munechika di tempat ini. Pemuda itu duduk tak jauh dari sudut ruangan, sesekali melirik ke arah mereka seraya membaca dalam diam. Jika Tsurumaru sedang tidak bertugas, dipastikan Mikazuki juga tidak bertugas. NPS dan SAT biasa mempunyai kasus-kasus yang ditangani bersama. Dan tempat ini sudah menjadi salah satu tujuan mereka setiap kali mempunyai waktu senggang.

"Aku juga melihat di TV. Tsurumaru-san dan Mikazuki-san keren sekali!"

Keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

" _Nee… nee…_ Kalau tim investigasi sudah menyelidiki lengkap kasus kami. Diantara SAT dan NPS, mana yang akan bertindak lebih dulu?"

Mikazuki hanya menghela napas dan sedikit berdehem, matanya memincing ke arah Tsurumaru seolah menyerahkan semuanya untuk dijawab.

"Ahh.." Tsurumaru mendekat dan mengacak helaian rambut pada puncak kepala Namazuo. "Itu semua tergantung dari keputusan petinggi, Namazuo."

"Aku ... tidak suka cara kerja NPS." Namazuo memotong, sebelah tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Ichigo. "Kenapa Tsurumaru-san harus bergabung dengan NPS? Kenapa NPS harus ada? Penjahat seperti itu seharusnya dibunuh di tempat seperti cara kerja SAT. Mereka … mereka sudah—" sesaat Namazuo menggunakan lengan untuk menutupi satu dan dua tetes air matanya yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. "—pokoknya mereka pantas mati."

Tidak menunggu waktu yang banyak, Mikazuki memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara Tsurumaru sempat mengusap bahu Namazuo perlahan—dan ia merasa harus turut melangkah keluar.

"Nyaris seluruh korban dari berbagai kasus mengharapkan NPS dibubarkan." Mikazuki langsung bersuara ketika kaki Tsurumaru sudah menapak pada koridor, membuka pembicaraan yang seolah daritadi tertahan. "Kau, dan ideologismu itu untuk melindungi para pelaku hanya karena agar kasus dapat diperjelas."

Tsurumaru terdiam.

"Yang korban inginkan hanya kematian pelaku, Tsurumaru. Tidak lebih."

"Pelaku juga manusia—"

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan karena kelakuan orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sambarnya kemudian, satu tangan terkepal nyaris ingin mendarat pada wajah itu karena telah beraninya mengatakan hal konyol seperti hak asasi manusia. "Ichigo-kun ingin bunuh diri lagi, bukan? Aku melihat pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan Namazuo pun tahu tapi ia diam saja meski terlihat rasa sakit di matanya, Tsurumaru."

"Mikazuki—"

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaaanku melihat Honebami yang koma selama lima bulan ini." Sebuah pernyataan, sementara ingatannya melayang pada satu figur yang tak pernah berhenti menyambangi pikirannya. "Bahkan sudah satu minggu ini Namazuo tidak mau lagi untuk menjenguk ke ruangannya, tidak sanggup untuk melihat keadaan Honebami yang tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun selama lima bulan. Sementara kau, masih saja bertahan dengan ideologismu itu. Ck."

.

.

"Orang sepertimu dan NPS tidak akan mampu untuk melindungi negeri ini, Tsurumaru."

.

* * *

.

"Untuk kasus ini NPS diposisikan sebagai penyerang pertama. SAT bertindak sebagai libero. Kalian diizinkan bergerak jika sudah ada izin dari komandan."

"Ishikiri- _taichou_!" Iwatooshi sontak berteriak, penyerang pertama regu satu SAT itu selalu menjadi yang pertama mengutarakan protes akan keputusan petinggi.

Kogitsunemaru hanya bisa berdecak, "Bukankah jika NPS yang bergerak akan menjadi semakin masalah? Target utama adalah kepala klan besar Tokugawa. Masyarakat hanya akan mengira kepolisian akan melindungi keluarga itu, bukan?"

"Tapi kepolisian menuntut adanya proses hukum lebih lanjut, Kogitsune-kun." Ishikirimaru hanya bisa menjawab apa yang murni disampaikan. "Ini perintah petinggi. Kali ini kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkoordinasi lagi dengan NPS."

Mikazuki hanya terdiam dengan laras panjang yang masih setia berada di tangannya. Berkata apapun tidak akan berguna. Jika NPS gagal melaksanakan aksinya, maka ia bersumpah akan dengan cepat membunuh setiap nama yang ada pada daftar pelaku dari hasil tim investigasi selama lima bulan ini. Ia tahu benar keluarga Tokugawa mempunyai penjagaan ketat dan seluruh orang yang begitu kuat, sejajar dengan pasukan-pasukan khusus yang ada pada kepolisian. NPS bisa saja tidak berhasil, dan jika itu yang terjadi maka SAT akan menunjukkan kekuatannya yang telah lama teredam oleh aksi NPS yang selalu berhasil mengunci para pelaku lebih dahulu.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo masih ingat pada malam itu adik-adiknya sibuk membicarakan _bunkasai_ di sekolah Gotou, Yagen, Midare, dan Atsushi. Malam itu, Namazuo bahkan berhasil membujuk Honebami dan Naki untuk membolos salah satu mata kuliah yang bertabrakan dengan jam festival tersebut. Pada malam itu juga, Ichigo bahkan sudah meminta cuti setengah hari untuk menjemput adik-adiknya.

Namun esok hari yang ditunggu tidak akan pernah datang.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang dengan penutup hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka datang begitu saja, menghancurkan pintu dan jendela lantai satu secara bersamaan.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang tersisa di lantai bawah, semuanya hanya penuh dengan darah dan tubuh dari para penjaga dan para pelayan. Teriakan adalah hal yang menjadi pengiring kejadian kala itu, namun suara bising malah mengundang para pelaku untuk meredamnya dengan puluhan peluru yang diluncurkan.

Dari kamar lain, ada Namazuo yang berhasil membawa Honebami keluar meski sebelah wajahnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah, dan tulang rusuk saudaranya juga sudah terluka cukup parah. Kendati demikian di sebelah tangannya yang lain juga telah ada rampasan senapan lain, mereka berdua juga berhasil melumpuhkan pelaku.

Kala Ichigo berhasil menyambangi lantai dua tempat adik-adik dan orang tuanya berada setelah melumpuhkan pelaku dari lantai atas, semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang ada hanya kemarahan ketika melihat orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri.

Kobaran api pun menyala di hadapannya, menjilat tubuh dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu perlahan.

Kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Pikiran gelapnya bahkan ingin berlari dan mendekap dan melindungi tubuh itu. Jeritan dari anak tertua Awataguchi itu mengudara, bersatu dengan kebulan asap api hitam yang semakin menggelapi pandangannya.

.

.

.

Bayangan tentang mimpi buruk itu membuat rahang Ichigo mengeras. Kilat biner emas pada mata itu tajam, memancarkan kesabarannya yang terlahap habis. Derap langkahnya pun melaju tak sabar, dan ketika langkahnya berhenti, satu tangannya menjumput kasar helaian rambut sosok yang baru saja jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya sementara sebelah tangan yang lain memberi kuncian pada kedua lengan.

Tarikan pada rambut itu terlepas, sebagai gantinya pisau kecil itu telah rapat dalam lingkup genggam jari-jemari Ichigo. Sisi tajamnya kemudian mendarat pada leher salah satu anak buah klan Tokugawa tersebut dan ditekannya kencang. Detik berikutnya tubuh yang telah menjadi mayat itu terjatuh, bergabung bersama tubuh-tubuh lain yang telah tak bernyawa dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Mereka bukan orang bersalah, Tuan."

Suara yang baru saja terdengar itu tidak berat, dan itu cukup mengejutkannya. Tidak begitu menyangka akan menghadapi seorang remaja dibandingkan dengan orang tua.

"Yang Anda bunuh, semua adalah para penjaga. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan keluarga Anda lima bulan lalu." Monoyoshi Sadamune, calon pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Ieyasu. Ichigo pernah melihatnya di suatu pertemuan antar perusahaan sub sektor elektronika sekitar dua tahun lalu. Dengan telah lenyapnya perusahaan Awataguchi, ia kira anak itu anak semakin bisa mengendalikan perusahaannya menjadi penguasa pangsa pasar nomor satu.

"Mereka menghalangiku masuk."

"Itu juga yang terjadi dengan para pembunuh bayaran itu dulu—para penjaga keluarga Awataguchi menghalangi mereka untuk masuk."

"Kau tahu semuanya, Sadamune."

Monoyoshi menaikkan dua alisnya. "Mau tidak mau, saya memang mengetahuinya."

Pemuda itu masih memperhatikan Monoyoshi ketika anak itu melontarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Seakan kata-kata yang terlontar dari anak itu terkibas bagai angin lalu, hanya berdesir di telinga dan menggema dalam lorong indera pendengarannya itu.

"Tapi tidakkah Anda berpikir bahwa apa yang Anda lakukan sama saja seperti apa yang Ieyasu-sama perintahkan—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kepala klanmu itu."

"Tentu saja. Anda datang ke tempat ini sendiri. Tidak seperti Ieyasu-sama yang bersembunyi dibalik para pembunuh itu. Tapi sekuat apapun Anda, datang sendiri ke tempat ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Pikiran dan hatinya mungkin sudah sekarat saat ini. Seperti yang telah dikatakan, hati dan pikirannya telah bertransformasi menjadi baja berkarat yang rapuh. Yang dalam waktu sekejap dapat hancur dengan mudah menjadi serpihan dengan hanya satu tiupan kecil. Ichigo nyaris tidak peduli—bahkan jika ia sampai mati.

"Lalu … apa Anda akan membunuh saya?" Monoyoshi lantas memiringkan kepala, mengulas tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah alis terangkat dengan gerakan malas. "Tidak ada satupun penjaga di sekitarmu. Jika kau tidak menghalangi atau menyerangku, maka aku tidak akan berbuat apapun padamu. Dan aku tahu—kau tidak terlibat."

"Tinggal bersama dengan Kuninaga-san selama lima bulan ini tidak membuat Anda terpengaruh dengan sifatnya sebagai anggota NPS. Rupanya Anda masih lebih membela SAT. Namun karena NPS dipercaya sebagai regu pertama dalam operasi kali ini, maka Anda memutuskan bertindak satu langkah lebih cepat dari mereka agar dapat membunuh Ieyasu-sama."

Anak ini tahu semuanya hanya dalam satu kali analisis.

Ichigo menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan kepala anak ini dengan satu senjata api di balik kemejanya.

.

.

.

"Honebami-niisan!" Midare berteriak lega dan memeluk saudaranya itu dengan erat. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya kalau kau akhirnya bisa kembali terbangun. Syukurlah, Honebami-niisan."

Disusul dengan dekapan lain dari para adik-adiknya dan sesaat membuat Honebami mendesis nyeri. Namun Honebami masih tidak menjawab. Segelas air mineral yang digenggamnya nyaris tumpah karena dekapan adik-adiknya tadi, segera ia letakkan di atas meja. Namazuo sampai harus mengingatkan pada adik-adiknya untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Honebami-niisan akan pulang bersama dengan Namazuo-niisan, kan?" Hirano menengadahkan kepala, matanya memandang penuh harap.

Maeda turut menarik-narik lengan Honebami. "Kami sudah tidak tahan tinggal terpisah di keluarga Samonji dan Kunihiro, kalau kita sudah lengkap mungkin kita bisa tinggal bersama-sama lagi."

"Tentu. Tentu saja." Honebami mencoba untuk tidak mendesah panjang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Namazuo menambahkan, tangannya bersedekap dari balik meja. "Nanti jika Ichi-nii datang, kita akan bicara padanya."

"Namazuo-nii." Atsushi menarik ujung lengan Namazuo tiba-tiba, membuat pria itu menoleh dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ketika adiknya itu mulai berbicara. "Naki-nii bilang Ichi-nii tidak bisa dihubungi. Tsurumaru-san maupun Mikazuki-san juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah. Baiklah." Namazuo tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya menepuk kepala Atsushi dua kali. "Terima kasih ya, Atsu. Kalau begitu nanti saja."

.

.

.

Kedua mata Tsurumaru memancarkan kumparan gelisah. Sebelah tangan masuk ke dalam saku. Salivanya terasa pedas akibat permen yang ia kulum dan ia menurunkan pandangannya ke atas, menengadah ke langit-langit, kemudian menatap layar dari pantauan kamera tersembunyi itu lekat-lekat.

Batinnya merutuki kenapa Ichigo Hitofuri bisa melakukan hal ini semua. Merutuki kebodohannya juga untuk membiarkan ponselnya tertinggal ataupun karena membiarkan komputer di apartemennya tidak melakukan _sign out_ dari seluruh alamat _e-mail_ nya. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia mengunci pintunya selama dua hari dan membiarkan makanan instan tersedia di dalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadikan Ichigo sosok paling lemah diantara saudara-saudaranya dari segi kontrol diri. Mungkin … karena bebannya sebagai anak tertua? Atau karena sebagai pewaris perusahaan ternama? Beban yang ditanggung pemuda itu luar biasa berat dan jika ada satu hal yang memecahkan fokusnya—semuanya tidak bisa lagi tersusun rapi seperti semula.

"Amankan tuan muda Awataguchi dan ringkus kepala klan Tokugawa, pastikan tidak ada satupun korban. Tugas kita tetap mengamankan semuanya." Uguisumaru berujar tegas, ketua NPS itu mengencangkan seragam baju anti pelurunya sebelum membuka pintu mobil militernya.

"Siap, _Taichou_!"

Keenam suara itu serempak terdengar dan memposisikan diri masing-masing. Mitsutada yang menjadi penyerang regu pertama pun berada pada posisi depan. Sementara Izuminokami Kanesada dan Horikawa Kunihiro, sebagai junior yang baru tiga bulan bergabung bersama NPS sebagai _sniper,_ berlari pada ujung gedung di seberang untuk mengamankan kondisi dari jarak jauh. SAT sendiri ada pada bagian paling terluar untuk berjaga-jaga jika NPS gagal mengunci gerakan para kriminal.

Anjing pelacak telah mengendus aroma amis darah, Ookurikara telah berhasil membuka pintu megah tersebut dengan alatnya. Gestur dari semuanya penuh kewaspadaan dengan pelatuk dari senapan yang bisa ditarik kapan saja—meski NPS jarang sekali melakukannya.

Lampu menyala terang dan lima mayat telah tergeletak dengan posisi tak beraturan mengisi pemandangan mata, membuat semua anggota bersiaga. Di dinding sebelah kanan, ada seorang remaja dengan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang bersandar di sana.

"Tuan muda Sadamune?"

"Mmhm. Aku menunggu kalian sejak lama." Monoyoshi mengulum senyum tipis. "Rupanya memang NPS yang mengambil alih penyerangan, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut akan keadaan Ieyasu-sama."

"Anda tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tsurumaru bergerak maju dan memeriksa keadaan anak itu lengkap, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, dan ia mengembuskan napas lega. "Kousetsu-san, tolong amankan anak ini."

Selagi Monoyoshi mengikuti arahan Kousetsu dari tepukan halus di pundaknya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalikkan badan. "Ruangan Ieyasu-sama ada pada lantai empat dan ruangannya di paling ujung sebelah kiri. Penjaganya setara dengan kemampuan anggota SAT, senapannya juga sangat canggih. Aku yakin Ichigo-san tidak akan mampu melawannya sendirian. Kumohon amankan semuanya. Terima kasih."

"Tuan muda Sadamune … di pihak mana Anda berada?"

Tentu saja pertanyaaan Kousetsu Samonji tersebut juga menjadi perwakilan rasa penasaran anggota tim lainnya.

"Ah … aku tidak berada di pihak manapun. Aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya—aku tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Ieyasu-sama pada keluarga Awataguchi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan Ichigo-san yang telah membunuh teman-temanku ini." Seulas senyum getir ketika ia memandang tubuh para penjaga di dekatnya yang sudah tidak bergerak. "Aku … aku hanya ingin melihat semuanya selamat. Mungkin—aku berada pada pihak NPS." Senyuman itu masih terkembang, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. "Sekali lagi aku mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih."

Bungkukan badan terakhir sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan komando salah satu anggota NPS tersebut yang dengan isyarat tangan akan menyusul jika sudah berhasil mengamankan Monoyoshi.

Tim NPS kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaan dan mengeratkan kembali dua tangannya pada laras senapan sebelum melangkah maju serta menaiki tangga.

"Heh. Anak itu sangat cocok untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Tokugawa. Kudengar dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun ini." Mitsutada menyeringai kecil.

"Hm. Perangainya memang mengagumkan. Dia sebaya dengan Namazuo-kun dan Honebami-kun—ahh, dan juga Horikawa-kun." Tsurumaru menambahkan. " _Maa_ … kalaupun kita bisa meringkus ayah angkatnya ini dan dia mengambil alih perusahaan, itu bisa menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk anak semuda dia."

.

.

.

Ulu hatinya berdenyut nyeri sementara tangannya nyaris mati rasa. Kepala Ichigo terbentur ke lantai dengan keras, dan sontak ia mendesis kasar, menahan segala perintang yang diciptakan dari tumbukan rasa nyeri yang menyeruak dari berbagai arah. Kedua manik keemasannya melirik ke bawah, kedua tangannya yang masih resmi terbebat perban benda yang sama, hanya saja perban itu tak lagi putih bersih, ada bercak merah menodai. Orang-orang yang menjaga di lantai empat memang terlalu kuat, bahkan ia hanya bisa melumpuhkan satu diantara sekian banyak penjaga.

" _Taichou_ …"

Dari balik sudut gedung di arah utara, Mikazuki mendesis. Jarinya melingkari pelatuk, luar biasa gatal untuk ia tarik. Namun alat komunikasi yang terpasang pada telinganya sama sekali tidak menyuarakan izin baginya untuk menembak dari ujung gedung—meski ia sudah siaga sejak lama dan mengintai. Sementara sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia melihat dari bidikan senapannya bahwa tak ada celah lagi bagi Ichigo Hitofuri membalas serangan lawan.

"Mikazuki." Ketua SAT itu akhirnya bersuara dari interkom. "Kali ini tuan muda Ichigo Hitofuri bukan lagi pihak yang bisa dibela, keduanya pihak yang bersalah. Kondisi belum mendesak kita untuk bertindak, tunggu NPS untuk mengunci gerakan keduanya."

"Aku mengerti." Samar, Mikazuki hanya bisa mendesah panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, sementara Ishikirimaru tidak lagi menambahkan apapun.

.

.

.

Tsurumaru menarik napas tajam. Insting lagi-lagi menendang, ia bersama Mitsutada masuk ke pintu tangga darurat dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ookurikara turut menggenggam pistol di tangannya erat-erat, matanya menyipit penuh determinasi dan konsentrasi. Ia mengintip keluar sesaat, melihat dua orang penjaga berlari menuju tangga darurat tempat mereka kini bersembunyi—pistol teracung mengancam ke arahnya. Menarik napas, ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Jari-jarinya melingkar di pelatuk pistol, siap menariknya.

Tenang. Fokus pada sasaran. Tak guna membuang-buang peluru. Tangan tak boleh gemetar, setiap gerakan kecil menentukan. Arah pistol 180 derajat tepat pada sasaran. Peluru yang tak mematikan ini entah kenapa terasa sangat berat dari biasanya.

Tsurumaru membuka mata, melemparkan setengah badannya keluar, tangannya terangkat dengan pistol teracung, dan balas menembak—

Seorang anggota penjaga itu rubuh, diikuti teriakan garang dari temannya. Ganti giliran saat Mitsutada menembak sekali lagi, namun penjaga yang tersisa itu menghindar dengan mudah, meloncat menuju belokan terdekat untuk berlindung dari tembakan. Pistolnya teracung kembali dan ia menembak, dan dengan cepat, Ookurikara berbalik, kembali berlindung di balik dinding.

Kembali suara letusan menggema, dan Mitsutada mengintip keluar lagi. Kini dua orang penjaga baru tiba, bergabung dengan kawannya, menembak ke arahnya. Mitsutada tersenyum tipis dan dari alat komunikasi. "Tsurumaru! Sekarang!"

Lampu padam dari segala penjuru. Suara ledakan gas air mata menggelegar. Beberapa suara pukulan dan gaduh menguasai latar.

Latihan gabungan dari anggota NPS dan SAT yang biasa dilakukan malam hari serta di tengah hutan telah membiasakan indera penglihat dari para anggota kepolisian tanpa adanya cahaya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua menit ketika lampu kembali menyala dan setiap anggota NPS telah mengunci masing-masing dari gerakan penjaga dan mengamankannya. Anggota NPS dan SAT lainnya muncul, semuanya meringkus masing-masing anggota penjaga. Kousetsu muncul bersama dengan Uguisumaru, keduanya mendobrak pintu ruangan kepala klan Tokugawa.

"Kami meminta Anda untuk ikut dengan kami pada Departemen Kepolisian."

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya." Ichigo mendesis, dua lengannya yang terkunci oleh salah satu anggota NPS itu memberontak. "Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Tsurumaru menghela napas, berat. "Ichigo, kumohon dengarkan aku."

Terdiam sesaat, Ichigo memejamkan mata. Dengan jelas, mimpinya semalam berputar ulang di benaknya. Orang-orang berjaket hitam, berkacamata hitam, mengenakan masker, mengacungkan pistol ke atas. Moncong pistol perak yang menempel pada rahang ibunya. Wajah ibunya yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Dua senapan besar yang mengacung tepat pada orang tuanya. Popor senapan yang sempat menghantam keras ulu hatinya. Campuran dari jeritan dan darah adik-adiknya yang terluka—

Ichigo kembali membuka mata, sorot matanya tiba-tiba gelisah. Bahkan rentetan kalimat Tsurumaru sama sekali tidak dapat didengarnya, matanya hanya melihat dua sisi bibir pria itu yang bergerak di hadapannya namun telinganya tertutup oleh pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Tidak, tidak. Jangan, jangan terjadi lagi.

"Ichigo!" Tsurumaru meletakkan dua tangannya di sisi wajah pria itu, sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya. Matanya meminta belas kasihan—mengiba agar Ichigo bisa mendengarnya kali ini. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap noda darah pada pahatan sempurna wajah itu yang kini dihiasi lebam. Ia sangat menyayangi pria ini. Apapun. Bahkan jika Ichigo akan membencinya, Tsurumaru tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Jangan bertindak lebih jauh—jangan melakukan hal konyol sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat."

Kepala Ichigo menggeleng keras, dua tangannya tetap memberontak serta berusaha mendorong bahu Tsurumaru yang kali ini maju dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak usah berpura-pura peduli padaku dan menahanku seperti ini agar memberi celah pada kawan-kawanmu untuk membawa orang itu pergi…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanya tugas sebagai seorang polisi!"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Saat itu juga Tsurumaru menjatuhkan tubuh Ichigo keras ke lantai untuk memberi kuncian lebih pada dua tangannya.

"Ichi … kumohon. Aku sangat sakit, kau tahu? Aku sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini…"

Hening masih menyelimuti suasana. Geming menguasai, Ichigo tanpa sadar hanya bisa membiarkan tetesan air mata Tsurumaru membasahi wajahnya. Hingga ia tidak tahu air mata mana yang miliknya sendiri.

"Adik-adikmu—kau tahu? Namazuo bilang, Honebami telah sadar dan dia menanyakan keberadaanmu karena hanya kau yang tidak ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Tsurumaru kembali bersuara lembut, tangannya mengusap belakang kepala pria itu perlahan dan dengan hati-hati.

Sebelah tangannya turun ketika dirasanya Ichigo mulai tak memberontak ketika mendengar kabar itu, menyusup ke dalam sakunya dan ponsel yang baru saja diaktifkannya. Sebuah nama diketiknya hingga memunculkan nomor, jarinya memanggil nomor tersebut hingga terdengar nada panggil.

 _['Tsurumaru-san? Tsurumaru-san? Apa kau bersama Ichi-nii? Aku melihatnya di berita—NPS berhasil menangkap_ nya _! Kerja kalian keren sekali!_ _']_

"Terima kasih, Namazuo. Ahh, ya, aku sedang bersama kakakmu."

 _['Ehh? Ichi-nii! Tsurumaru-san sedang bersama Ichi-nii! Aku mau bicara dengannya, Tsurumaru-san! Ehh—halo? Halo? Ichi-nii?—HEI, MIDARE, KEMBALIKAN! Aku belum selesai bicara!']_

 _['ICHI-NII! KAU ADA DI MANA?']_

 _['Ichi-niiiiiii. Ayo pulang, Ichi-nii! Kenapa lama sekali? Honebami-niisan ingin bertemu denganmu!']_

 _['Ichi-nii!']_

Suara-suara itu sengaja diperdengarkan dengan keras melalui _speaker_ ponselnya, tangan Tsurumaru turun dan menaruh ponsel tersebut di samping telinga Ichigo.

 _['Penjahatnya sudah tertangkap, Ichi-nii. Kau seharusnya menonton berita itu bersama kami!']_

"Tapi NPS …" Ichigo bersuara, sedikit gemetar. "... NPS yang berhasil menangkapnya—kalian … tidak apa-apa?"

 _['Lepas, Akita! Biarkan aku yang bicara!']_

 _['Kyodai—']_

 _['Ah, ya! Honebami yang bicara juga tidak apa-apa. Ichi-nii sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Honebami, kan?']_

Gemeresak suara perpindahan ponsel.

 _['… Halo?']_

Ada rasa lega yang tersirat ketika ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. Matanya terpejam erat, rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Kau baik-baik saja, Honebami?"

 _['_ Un.' _]_ Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara itu kembali terdengar. _['Mengenai kasus itu ... sebenarnya kami lebih mengharapkan SAT yang bertindak. Tapi kami percaya pada pengadilan. Dan mendengar kabar ini … bagi kami sudah sangat menggembirakan.']_

"…"

[' _Kyodai? Kyodai? Namazuo, kenapa Ichi-nii tidak bicara apapun lagi?']_

Sebuah suara gemeresak kembali terdengar, disusul dengan perpindahan tangan ponsel dan suara derap langkah kaki. Menandakan si pemegang ponsel itu mencari tempat baru. Dalam hitungan detik suasana ganti terdengar agak sepi dari hiruk pikuk anak-anak kecil.

 _['Ichi-nii … kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, kan? Suaramu aneh sekali … dan aku mendengar suara sirine SAT.']_

Tsurumaru hanya bisa memalingkan kepala ketika mendengar Namazuo yang mengetahui suasana.

 _['Ichi-nii … jawab aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?']_

.

.

 _['Ichi-nii!']_

 _._

 _._

" _Gomen…_ "

Seolah jantungnya terasa memukul-mukul dadanya—keras sekali, sampai terasa sakit—membuatnya seperti kembali sulit bernapas ketika mendengar suara Namazuo yang semakin meninggi.

Tsurumaru perlahan mengambil kembali ponselnya ketika Ichigo tidak bisa lagi bicara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin keputusan untuk merangkai langkah menuju ke tempat ini bukan lagi suatu kesalahan—melainkan pelanggaran atas aturan yang tertulis dalam bilah takdir. Dan ia hanya mampu mempencundangi diri yang menyerah pada keadaan.

Tapi—menebus kesalahan bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan? Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya sesaat.

"Ah, Mikazuki-senpai!" Seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu kemudian menunduk untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf. Aku lupa membawa laporan mengenai rangkuman kasus terakhir tentang perampokan di Bank Sentral yang telah NPS dan SAT tuntaskan dua minggu lalu. Aku lupa membawanya sesuai permintaanmu untuk kembali kau pelajari. Mungkin akan kukirimkan _softcopy-_ nya siang nanti."

Ganjaran atas hukuman Ichigo karena telah bertindak di luar hak kepolisian dan membunuh lima nyawa penjaga kediaman klan Tokugawa telah diperoleh melalui negoisasi. Adalah dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan peretas serta ilmu teknologi-informasi dan sekaligus fisik yang baik dari Ichigo Hitofuri dalam _special investigation team_. Kondisi seperti ini hanya bisa didapat oleh para pelaku dengan kondisi dan faktor tertentu, salah satunya seperti motif kriminalitas oleh apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Hal ini adalah kewenangan dari para petinggi dan usul dari beberapa kapten tim pasukan-pasukan khusus.

Ichigo sebagai anggota sementara SIT diharuskan bekerja untuk membantu SAT dan NPS menangani kasus-kasus yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh polisi biasa. Kontrak dilakukan selama lima tahun. Tiga bulan telah berjalan, dan kinerja tim meningkat secara simultan sejak adanya bantuan dari tim investigasi. Selain kekuatan fisik dari Ichigo juga memenuhi kualifikasi untuk menginvestigasi lapangan juga sangat membantu.

"Mh?" Mikazuki sebelah mengangkat alisnya. "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, Ichigo-kun."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu." Mikazuki menyeringai kecil. "Jika kau mengizinkanku untuk mengajak Honebami keluar malam ini."

.

.

.

"Dasar." Tsurumaru terkekeh geli seraya menyesap teh hangatnya. "Lalu kau mengizinkannya?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak ada alasan untukku melarangnya, kan?"

"Mmh … ya. Kau benar. Terkadang aku lupa kalau tiga adikmu itu sudah dewasa—sudah akan lulus kuliah bulan depan?"

"Mungkin Naki-kun yang pertama."

Tsurumaru mengangkat alisnya. "Keren sekali."

Sekali lagi Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Hening sesaat. Sejenak detik terasa membeku dan ia terpacang pada tempatnya terduduk. Entah bagaimana prosesnya hingga getaran bunyi barusan dapat menyusup dari gendang telinga ke dalam rongga jantungnya. "Tsurumaru…,"

"Mmh?"

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo perlahan memalingkah kepalanya guna menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mungkin berubah berkat degup tidak normal barusan, diam-diam meremas ujung jemarinya sendiri kegelisahan yang melanda. Bukan main, otaknya harus berpikir keras untuk dapat mengendalikan diri hanya karena hal seperti ini.

"Eh? Hahaha. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai orang yang paling berharga untukku—maka aku memutuskan untuk merawatmu sejak kejadian itu, kan?"

Pikirannya yang mendadak kosong sebersih kertas baru benar-benar menyiksa. Kemana saraf-saraf yang bertugas memberikan respon? Yang lebih dulu bereaksi adalah ujung-ujung bibirnya yang berkedut—membentuk senyum kecil, disusul anggukan pada kepala yang tidak diputuskan melalui pertimbangannya lebih dahulu.

"Mungkin aku selalu bersikap kasar. Aku sangat tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat itu, Tsurumaru. Saat itu aku mengira kau melakukannya hanya karena pekerjaanmu—"

"Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ssh. Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas." Tangan Tsurumaru terulur dan menyentil ujung hidung Ichigo dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyayangimu tanpa alasan. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun keadaanmu, aku akan selalu membantumu—"

Sentuhan ringan singkat dari Ichigo di bibirnya tiba-tiba seperti kejut listrik yang membuat Tsurumaru sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik.

"Kalau begitu Tsurumaru Kuninaga-san, penyerang pertama regu dua _national police safety-rescue_. Jalankan pekerjaanmu dengan baik dan pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ichigo Hitofuri, ahli siasat sementara dari _special investigation team_ , akan selalu membantumu."

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **notes:** awalnya mau bikin one-sided tsuruichi sih, tapi nggak tega x'D oke. oh ya, ada trivia (?) tersirat maupun tersurat (?): 1) tsuruichi sendiri memang teman sejak SMA—seumuran, 2) keluarga samonji dan kunihiro ditunjuk sebagai pengasuh keluarga awataguchi—sebelas adik-adik awataguchi terpisah selama lima bulan ini, 3) perusahaan awataguchi dan tokugawa ada di bidang industri manufaktur sub sektor elektronika, 4) namazuo tidak diperbolehkan pergi dari rumah sakit karena harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif karena serempetan peluru di pelipis, dijaga agar lukanya tidak melebar mengenai mata 5) honebami koma selama nyaris lima bulan karena trauma rusuk tulang belakang, 6) adik-adik awataguchi telah berhasil diselamatkan lebih dulu oleh NPS sebelum ichinamahone saat kejadian, 7) mikahone kenal antar hubungan _senpai-kohai_ saat SMA, mikazuki di atas tsurumaru satu tahun, jadi mereka semua seharusnya sudah saling kenal cukup baik, 8) Ichigo pasca kejadian bekerja di perusahaan konsultan teknologi informasi, tapi part-timer jadi anggota sementara SIT ... tanpa digaji /ming, 9) AKU GA TAU CARA DESKRIP TOKUGAWA IEYASU JADI BLUR AJA YA SCENE ITU HAHAHHA /jeder

Anggota-anggotanya, meski tidak semua dimunculkan /cries:

 **SAT:** Ishikirimaru (Kapten), Kogitsunemaru (Wakil Kapten), Iwatooshi (Penyerang Pertama Regu Satu), Doudanuki Masakuni (Penyerang Pertama Regu Dua), Taroutachi (Ahli Siasat), Mikazuki Munechika (Sniper 1), Nikkari Aoe (Sniper 2)

 **NPS** : Uguisumaru (Kapten), Kousetsu Samonji (Wakil Kapten), Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (Penyerang Pertama Regu Satu), Tsurumaru Kuninaga (Penyerang Pertama Regu Dua), Ookurikara (Ahli Siasat), Izuminokami Kanesada (Sniper 1), Horikawa Kunihiro (Sniper 2).

SAT jauh lebih elit dan kuat karena sudah lebih lama terbentuk dari NPS, namun konsep dari NPS yang selalu berhasil memenangkan penindakan pertama dalam setiap kasus :'D SIT kurang dimasukin dalam plot ini sih, tapi Ichigo jadi Ahli Siasat sementara.

Terima kasih! Mari nostalgia fangirling saigo no keikan bersama saya /dor Wkwkwkw. Typo will be edited later /cries


End file.
